Récréatures
by Seanarte
Summary: Le monde sorcier fait face à une invasion de créatures, observons donc à la loupe son impact sur les parades amoureuses de nos héros...


**Note des auteurs:** Hello ami lecteur (amie très certainement) ! Bienvenue dans le recueil parodique spécial créatures-fics de SeanConneraille et artemis69. Non, ne fuis pas tout de suite s'il te plait.

Alors, si tu ne sais pas ce qu'est une créature-fic, laisse nous t'expliquer mon p'tit chou (et après tu auras peut-être le droit de fuir).

Une créature-fic, c'est une fiction avec des personnages pas totalement humains.

Exemple : Harry vampire. Snape en veela (si tu ne sais pas ce qu'est un veela…demande à google, il est 6h du mat' nous devons t'avouer que nous sommes un peu fatiguées) etc…

Voilà, te voilà bien avancé.

Si tu tiens à savoir pourquoi une telle idée nous est venue à l'esprit, sache seulement qu'il était tard et que msn recèle des dangers de la pire espèce.

Sache que tout ceci est parti à la base de la recherche d'un résumé pour la fic de champi.

Bien évidemment ça a dérivé…on s'est retrouvées à parler des créatures-fics et dans un moment de folie l'une de nous (dont l'identité restera secrète) s'est dit « un jour faudra que j'en fasse une » et l'autre de répondre « on la fera en coé ? » et top la qu'on se la fait (et puis surtout c'était l'occaz de bien se marrer en faisant une coé donc banco).

Finalement ça a encore dérivé et on s'est retrouvées avec…ça (ou comment se piéger toutes seules et se forcer à écrire).

Voilà voilà.

Sinon, les bichons sont toujours pas à nous mais à JKR bla bla bla osef.

**Note de Sean :** pour le premier OS, c'est moi qui prends la main et je dois vous dire que je me suis fait peur à moi-même en écrivant. J'ai souffert mais j'ai vaincu (et toujours que 19 chaises). Voilà donc je l'ai écrit en une nuit, pardonnez moi pour le style etc mais il est déjà 6h et bon voilà quoi. J'espère que j'ai pas laissé de fautes je verrai ça plus tard.

Je remercie champi pour ses conseils et ses idées qui roxxent pour cette fic et le résumé (qui poutre grâce à touaaaa). Voilà j'aurais aimé te faire un joli cadeau pour ton anniv et tu te retrouves avec…ça. Hum, on va dire que c'était pour marquer le coup :p et puis surtout on coé (du verbe coéer) et ça ça roxx grouave.

Donc je te fais de gros bisous et te souhaite encore un joyeux anniversaire tou roxx poulette 3

Voilà je laisse maintenant la parole à champi et lisez entre les lignes, elle adore se dénigrer :p

**Note d'artemis :** Ahem…bonjour tout le monde (décidemment, je ne saurais jamais comment commencer une note…). Certains d'entre vous se demandent peut être ce que je fais là (après tout, je n'ai pour l'instant pas encore écrit un seul mot de cette fic) mais j'ai vu là l'occasion d'écrire une coécriture avec SeanConneraille, donc je me suis honteusement incrustée. Après tout, la vie est faite d'occasions à ne pas manquer, et celle là était bien trop belle pour que je ne loupe le coche :P

Oui, je suis un parasite, c'est une autre façon de voir les choses (certainement plus juste d'ailleurs)

Tout ça pour dire que Sean a donc bien voulu de moi, et qu'elle est courageuse (sisi). Je pense d'ailleurs qu'elle a en partie cédé parce qu'avec l'heure tardive (quoique là, le soleil se lève, donc à ce niveau je pense qu'il est plus tôt que tard mais bref) son cerveau n'a pas vu venir le piège. Ballot pour elle. En tout cas, je suis fière de partager ce recueil avec elle, parce qu'elle roxxe et que c'est un honneur de pouvoir écrire avec elle *-*

*Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, tout en vous rappelant que nous ne sommes pas responsables pour les divers effets secondaires que pourraient entrainer ces OS (diabète, yeux qui saignent, envies de se récurer le cerveau à l'acide…).

artemis, champignonesquement votre

* * *

**Expérience N°1**

**

* * *

**

Il était tard, et Harry se promenait dans le château.

Le couvre-feu était passé depuis longtemps déjà mais le Gryffondor n'arrivait pas à dormir.

Il était donc sorti de son lit pour éviter de réveiller ses camarades à cause de ses soupirs trop bruyants et s'était glissé discrètement en dehors de sa tour pour rejoindre les couloirs de l'école.

Poudlard était déserte et silencieuse, deux conditions idéales pour une déambulation nocturne en solitaire.

Harry se laissait guider par ses pieds, il n'avait pas vraiment la tête à réfléchir à une destination précise et c'est presque inconsciemment qu'il arriva en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie.

Il s'arrêta un instant sur le seuil en découvrant le spectacle du ciel étoilé de Décembre puis il s'avança lentement pour s'accoter à la rambarde de pierre.

Ses yeux se perdirent dans la nuit et il poussa un profond soupir de lassitude.

Noël approchait et Harry déprimait.

Ses parents lui manquaient, Sirius lui manquait et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, le destin du monde entier reposait sur ses épaules et il cachait deux lourds secrets à ses meilleurs amis.

Le Gryffondor ne savait vraiment plus quoi faire.

Comment ?

Comment avouer à Ron et Hermione, les deux personnes qu'il chérissait le plus au monde qu'il était un monstre doublé d'un traître ?

Harry était perdu et n'avait aucune idée de qui serait capable de le sortir de cette impasse.

Il soupira de nouveau et un courant d'air glacé le fit frissonner.

-Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ? murmura-t-il les yeux rivés aux étoiles. Ron ne me pardonnerait jamais. Et Hermione…elle non plus ne pourrait pas. _Il_ les déteste tellement…ils _le_ détestent tellement…

Harry ferma les yeux et laissa tomber sa tête sur ses bras repliés.

Il resta un long moment ainsi, son esprit focalisé uniquement sur les bruits de la nuit, le vidant de toutes pensées parasites, quand soudain, sur sa droite, un léger frottement contre la pierre attira son attention.

Il ne l'avait pas remarquée jusqu'à présent, mais une silhouette était assise par terre contre le mur.

Harry se traita mentalement d'idiot car la personne produisait une douce lumière blanche accompagnée d'une délicate odeur de pêche et de bois de cèdre qui ne lui était pas inconnue.

Il avait vraiment dû être préoccupé pour ne pas s'en être aperçu plus tôt.

La lueur empêchait le Gryffondor de distinguer correctement les traits de l'autre, aussi Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils et sa vision nocturne s'affina.

Il eut un sursaut et, pendant quelques secondes, il resta bouche bée, ne croyant pas ce qu'il voyait.

Cette chevelure blonde et ces yeux de tempête ne pouvaient appartenir qu'à une seule personne.

La personne qu'Harry tentait de sortir désespérément de ses pensées, celui-là même qu'il se maudissait, jour après jour, d'aimer plus que sa propre vie.

Draco Malfoy, son ennemi juré, sa Nemesis, son anti-thèse, le ying de son yang.

L'immonde petit bâtard qui l'insultait sans cesse, lui, sa famille et ses amis.

Et pourtant…Harry ne savait comment, mais il en était arrivé à en tomber amoureux.

Pour son plus grand malheur.

Et maintenant qu'il se trouvait seul en face de son pire cauchemar, sa nature profonde se réveillait doucement, allumée par les senteurs affolantes dégagées par le corps du blond.

Le monstre en lui refaisait lentement surface, et Harry sentit ses canines s'allonger progressivement.

Mais soudain, une incohérence sur le visage de son ennemi l'arrêta brutalement.

Là, éclairée par un reflet lunaire, une perle de cristal glissait délicatement sur la joue pâle.

Le souffle du Gryffondor se fit soudain fébrile et il s'avança d'un pas vers le Serpentard.

-Reste où tu es Potter ! cracha le blond d'une voix tremblante.

-Je…

-Et ferme la !

Harry se tut et ne s'énerva pas.

A vrai dire, toute colère l'avait quitté au moment où il avait vu cette petite larme sur la joue du blond.

Le Gryffondor était bouleversé, aussi, quand Draco lui tourna le dos pour s'en aller, il parcourut sans réfléchir les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de son amour secret et, impulsivement, il enroula ses bras autour du blond pour le retenir.

-Raconte moi, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille alors que l'autre se tendait contre lui.

Harry essaya de ne pas se laisser enivrer par l'odeur affolante, ni la proximité du corps de son ennemi et attendit patiemment que Malfoy se détende et baisse sa garde.

Seulement à ce moment-là, il s'autorisa à reculer lentement pour s'appuyer contre le mur et se laissa glisser au sol, entraînant le Serpentard avec lui.

Les minutes passèrent en silence, et, finalement, le blond se laissa aller contre le Gryffondor et sa tête vint se poser doucement contre sa joue.

-Je suis fatigué Potter, lui avoua Draco dans un souffle de voix.

-Fatigué de quoi ? lui répondit Harry sur le même ton.

-De tout ! De moi, de toi, de cette école, de cette vie ! J'en ai plus qu'assez.

-Pourquoi ? demanda patiemment le Gryffondor.

-Parce que ! Je suis pathétique ! geignit le blond. On attend trop de choses de moi et je ne suis même pas capable de répondre à leurs attentes, à tous. Et regarde moi…tellement pitoyable que j'en suis venu à pleurnicher sur l'épaule de mon meilleur ennemi.

-Je ne trouve pas ça pitoyable.

-Pourtant ça l'est, trancha froidement le Serpentard. Indubitablement.

-Et bien je le suis également dans ce cas.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça Potter ? Une soudaine crise de déprime toi aussi ? railla le blond.

-Non, pas vraiment soudaine, avoua Harry.

-Allons donc ! s'exclama Malfoy en se retournant pour le dévisager. Je suis certain que ta situation ne peut pas être pire que la mienne de toute façon.

-Je n'en serais pas si sûr à ta place, le contra Harry avec un léger ricanement désabusé.

-Très bien, comparons dans ce cas ! proposa le Serpentard, un sourcil levé en signe de défi.

-Ok. Commence.

-Je…non ! protesta Malfoy. Pourquoi moi ?

-Et bien, tu perds toujours contre moi au Quidditch donc honneur au perdant.

-Humpf, tu as de la chance que je n'aie pas envie de m'énerver ce soir Potter. Bien, laisse moi un peu de temps, ce n'est pas tous les jours que je dois étaler ma vie à un type que je…déteste.

Harry sourit légèrement devant le cirque que faisait Malfoy.

Cette soirée ne se passait pas si mal finalement. Il était seul, sous un ciel étoilé en compagnie de la personne de ses rêves.

Quoi de plus romantique ?

-Bon…tout ce qui se dira ce soir restera entre nous Potter sinon tu es un homme mort, le menaça le blond.

-Au point où j'en suis, marmonna Harry.

-Tu disais ?

-Je disais que oui, évidemment, tout restera entre nous, reprit-il à voix haute en savourant ce « nous » que Draco avait prononcé juste avant.

-Et bien…je ne sais pas vraiment par quoi commencer.

-Ne réfléchis pas et lance-toi.

-Ok. Je préfère ne pas te regarder en fait, avoua le Serpentard, en grimaçant de gêne.

-Remets toi comme tout à l'heure dans ce cas.

Malfoy hocha de la tête et Harry eut l'impression qu'il rougissait mais le blond lui tourna vite le dos et s'appuya de nouveau contre lui.

Harry referma ses mains sur le ventre du Serpentard qui se crispa quelques secondes avant de s'installer plus confortablement.

-Tu as les mains vraiment froides Potter, mais passons. Puisque tu insistes pour tout connaître de ma vie, je vais t'en faire un bref résumé.

-Je t'écoute, chuchota Harry à l'oreille du blond et il sentit distinctement le frisson qui parcourut le corps du Serpentard.

-Je…commença Malfoy d'une voix légèrement aigue avant de se racler la gorge. Mon père insiste fortement pour que je prenne sa suite à la tête de la famille. Une insistance du genre qu'on ne peut refuser. Il veut aussi que je prenne la Marque et que j'obéisse au Seigneur des Ténèbres comme un gentil petit toutou, et que je devienne un assassin alors que j'ai à peine dix-sept ans…

-Et tu n'en as pas envie ? demanda doucement le Gryffondor.

-Non, pas vraiment, avoua dans un souffle le Serpentard.

Les deux garçons marquèrent un silence le temps de digérer l'aveu du blond, puis il reprit calmement la parole.

-De toute façon, même si j'en avais envie, je ne pourrais pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que Tu-Sais-Qui se serait rendu compte de ma véritable nature à l'instant même où il m'aurait marqué.

-Que…ta véritable nature ?

Draco n'était pas humain ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

-Allons Potter ! s'emporta le blond. Ne me fais pas croire que tu n'as rien vu tout à l'heure et que tu ne vois toujours rien maintenant.

-La lueur ?

-Quoi d'autre ?

-Tu es…

-Un veela oui, par mon père, et un elfe par ma mère. Ils ont réussi à le cacher de Tu-Sais-Qui en reniant leur sang par une cérémonie très compliquée, mais ça ne fonctionnerait pas pour moi à cause du mélange des sangs.

-C'est pour ça que tu sens aussi bon ? demanda Harry sans pouvoir se retenir.

-Tu trouves que je sens bon ? s'étonna le blond en tournant légèrement la tête vers lui.

-Et bien, plutôt oui, tu sens la pêche et la forêt, j'aime beaucoup, avoua Harry en rougissant.

Il rata le sourire heureux du blond mais sentit bien les mains du Serpentard se poser sur les siennes.

-Et toi Potter ? Quel est donc ce poids qui te pèse ?

Harry soupira profondément avant de lancer d'un ton monocorde.

-Je suis le seul capable de tuer Voldemort, je n'ai plus de famille et je mens à mes amis...

-Mais pas à ton ennemi…Que caches-tu à tes amis ?

-Je...j'ai été mordu par un vampire cet été et depuis, j'en suis un également.

-Oh ! Et moi qui m'étonnais de la froideur de tes mains. Est-ce que tu vas me mordre ? demanda tranquillement le Serpentard.

-J'en ai envie…avoua le Gryffondor, mais je ne le ferai pas. Et puis…en fait…

-Oui ?

Harry inspira profondément et se lança. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

-En réalité, je suis…

-Oui ?

Merlin que c'était difficile.

-Potter ?

-Je t'aime Draco, murmura Harry à l'oreille du blond.

Voilà, il l'avait dit !

Harry ferma les yeux et attendit.

Il serra les poings quand il sentit le blond se dégager de ses bras.

Il serra les dents en l'entendant bouger pour se relever.

Et puis, plus rien.

Plus de bruit, plus de mouvement, mais toujours cette odeur…qui se rapprochait, encore, et encore.

Harry faillit s'évanouir de bonheur quand il sentit deux lèvres se poser délicatement sur les siennes.

Il ouvrit les yeux une seconde et tomba directement dans deux billes d'argent en fusion.

Draco recula un instant et appuya son front contre celui de Harry.

-Je t'ai menti Potter, si je refuse de prendre la Marque, c'est surtout parce que…je t'aime aussi et que je te suis…et bien, destiné en quelque sorte.

Ils échangèrent un sourire timide et amoureux puis leurs paupières se fermèrent à nouveau et Harry s'autorisa enfin à profiter pleinement de cette bouche qui caressait tendrement la sienne.

Les deux garçons vécurent un instant magique, s'embrassant passionnément pendant un temps infini, perdus dans leur monde onirique.

Enlacés, ils remarquèrent à peine que Draco s'illuminait d'une lueur blanche de plus en plus forte, symbole de leur amour pur et éternel et du lien qui se formait entre eux.

La Tour d'Astronomie fut bientôt baignée d'une lumière aveuglante.

Les deux anciens ennemis s'embrassaient de toute leur âme, indifférents au monde extérieur.

Le temps s'arrêta.

Et Harry fut réduit à un tas de cendres.

Etant sorti sans le sortilège qui le protégeait habituellement des rayons du soleil pendant la journée, Harry était littéralement mort d'amour…

Draco, rongé par la culpabilité, au comble de l'horreur et du désespoir, rejoignit son amour quelques minutes plus tard, le temps d'un saut de l'ange.

* * *

_C'était un message de la Vampire Security. Prenez garde petits vampires, sortez toujours protégés._

* * *

A suivre...


End file.
